Heartbreaker
by arual-chan
Summary: kakasaku fic with lots of love and bits of angst


Hello minna! Today's fic is the spawn of crappy search engines and little kaka/saku action. So, without further ado- the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Naruto_ characters or the song "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benitar.

Heartbreaker

Early one day

Sakura woke with the weak rays of the fresh morning sun shining on her face. She lay in bed for a moment longer, pondering her dream. She had, like in many other dreams long preceding, been on a date with Sasuke, but for some odd reason, everything had gone wrong in this one. In the end, she had run off with someone else. But she couldn't remember who it was. 'Oh well. Better start getting ready.' Sakura thought, rising from her bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Things had definitely changed in the past 5 years. Sakura was now 17 and a chuunin to boot, though she had barely achieved that. She had finally been given her full figure and had many male suitors, but noticed none. After Sasuke, she hadn't really liked anyone. But she had only been over her long-time crush for a couple of months, who's to say whom she'd end up with.

Sakura finished her morning routine, and headed off to training with the remaining members of team 7. Locking the door behind her, she set off on a leisurely route, knowing that by the time she got there, her ever-the-late sensei would still be hours behind.

And she was correct. Sakura was the second to arrive at the wooded-in area, after Sasuke, and Naruto showed up fifteen minutes later, at around 7:45. Kakashi showed up at five after noon. Naruto and Sakura once again let off their little spiel about how 'lateness was unacceptable' and how 'his excuses were extremely lame, so why even bother?' Sasuke, as usual, sat there silently until they were out of steam. It seemed nothing had changed since they were 12…

Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke, who were attempting to reach the level of jounin, to fight each other. Sakura sat and observed them for about five minutes, all the while plucking pieces of grass and watching them fly away with the wind. But Kakashi soon put an end to her boredom.

"Sakura, you're going to be fighting today, too." he told her, amused at her startled expression. She was the weakest, physically at least, of the three, and now was her time to change.

"What?" Sakura replied, knowing that she was in no way equal to her sensei.

"I've arranged for you to fight someone." Kakashi clarified, watching her eyes narrow in suspicion. This was kinda fun!

"_Who_?" she hissed, knowing from his jesting tone and crinkling of his right eye that he was taking pleasure in her torment. And that her enemy would be someone she wouldn't like…

"One of the students from the academy. Iruka was kind enough to let me borrow him for the day, so I'd start limbering up, because I'm going to go get him now." he said and with a 'poof!' was gone.

'Academy student? Grr…it's just like him to do something like that!' Sakura ranted in her mind. 'Damn straight!' Inner Sakura added. 'I just hope Sasuke and Naruto don't find out about this! They'd never let me live it down.' Sakura sighed as she began to stretch.

Kakashi appeared moments later with a 14-year old by his side. Sakura was enraged.

"You're telling me you want me to fight a fourteen-year-old?" she exclaimed to her instructor.

"Well, yeah. You aren't strong enough to fight anyone your age." he stated, making the girl even more furious. "Have fun!" and with that, he disappeared and the fight commenced.

'Damn him!' Sakura reflected as the boy quickly made hand seals. So engrossed in her fury, she almost didn't see the fireball the kid had just shot at her. Hastily dodging, she pulled out four shuriken and launched them at his head. He dodged and returned several of his own.

'Hmm…Iruka's got a strong batch this year.' Kakashi mused, watching the battle with interest. This was the first time he had seen his female student in action, besides at the two chuunin exams, that is. She had scarcely gotten stronger since then, he noticed, and decided that he was going to take it upon himself to change that.

Meanwhile, Sakura had decided that she needed to do something fast, or this kid was going to beat her. Thinking about what she was good at, Sakura resolved that a genjutsu was in order. 'But which one will distract him long enough for me to take him down?' she mentally asked herself. The boy continued attacking, seeing his opponent apparently lost in thought. He started to do more hand seals, but Sakura threw a kunai at him and he poofed into a log.

'Kawarimi! Then where is-' Sakura looked around wildly as the boy shot more shuriken from behind. She turned just in time to dodge the bulk of the attack, but one of the weapons sliced her arm. 'That's it! This kid is gonna pay! That really freaking hurt!' Sakura brooded as she did hand seals and made a shadow clone of herself. She sent the clone to attack the boy and hid herself a fair distance away, rapidly doing more seals before her chakra ran out. Sakura yelled out 'Shurakai no jutsu!' just as the boy took down her clone and he paused, as he saw himself being swallowed up by the ground. Sakura raced towards him as he dispelled the illusion, and had him on the soil, kunai to his throat before he could move.

"Very good, Sakura!" Kakashi said, appearing from out of nowhere as he told the boy he could return to class.

"Hmph! That was crappy, making me fight a little kid! Do you have no faith in me?" she raved, as Kakashi looked her over. Besides the cut on her arm, she was sweating and dirty, but evidently otherwise uninjured, save her depleted chakra.

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the clearing that she had combated in, looking rather beat up, and Kakashi said that they could all go home. It was now a little after four. But he stopped Sakura on her way out.

"Sakura, I know you won, but only barely. You have no chakra left and that took you a long time just to defeat a little boy. So starting tomorrow, you are going to have a training regimen, and if you can prove to me that you can beat more of the academy students, then I'll let you stop fighting them and move up to higher skilled opponents." he told her, viewing her expression of dismay.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." she grumbled and began walking home. But instead of her usual route to her house, Sakura took a small detour, namely a walk around Konoha. Still, even after she returned home, she was still angry at Kakashi, so she did something she'd never done before.

She trained by herself. Willingly. In fact, the more Sakura thought about how her sensei had embarrassed her, the harder she worked, and she ended up training for about an hour.

Exhausted, she finally allowed herself to sleep. Actually, she practically collapsed into her bed, and she was asleep in seconds, thus ending another day.

The next day, Sakura had to be woken up by her mother. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus. But never the less, she shakily rose to her feet and took a long, hot bath to ease the strain in her muscles. She was also ravenous, for she had not stopped to eat supper the previous night. By the time she met her team; however, she was feeling slightly better.

"Morning." Kakashi greeted, four hours later. Sakura, along with Naruto, yelled at him heartily, still peeved from yesterday, even though she knew he could assign her someone worse to fight. Practice had begun. Once again, Kakashi sent Sasuke and Naruto to fight, but today, true to his word, he trained Sakura. And Sakura dearly wished that she had stayed at home…

'God, I feel like crawling under a hole and dying.' Sakura thought as she made her way back to her house. First, Kakashi had made her run 5 laps around Konoha- and she was _not_ a runner! Then, she had 1000 crunches and 500 pushups. Next, he made Sakura do target practice with her shuriken and kunai, which wouldn't have been so bad, if she wouldn't have had to do it for an hour and a half. And finally, she did jutsus until her chakra was depleted. By the time she was done, it was 8 P.M.- Naruto and Sasuke had been dismissed hours ago. She was all alone with her boot-camp trainer from hell. 'Grr…stupid man! He's going to kill me!' Inner-Sakura thought as her house came into view. She had to explain to her parents why she was getting home so late. Thank goodness her house was near the training area!

Sakura swore that she wouldn't think about today's activities, but while she was eating her dinner, all she could think about was the grueling session and how every time she felt like quitting, Kakashi was there with words of encouragement. And how his smiles and reassurance helped Sakura to find it in herself to work a little harder; try a little better. Yet again, she found herself training late into the night.

It was getting easier, Sakura noticed, all-out training by day, more training by night. She could truly feel herself getting stronger, bit by bit, and she didn't feel like she'd been thrown out of a building…a very tall building, when she got up, well, not _too_ much…

This had been going on for about a week before she got a surprise- namely another academy kid to beat up on. Except this one would be easy.

This girl was just like her. Weak, but especially good at genjutsu, and a brainiac as well! Though Sakura thought that she came out on top in the looks department. 'Hell yeah! That girl has NO figure. Plus my, although still relatively short, hair is WAY prettier, in color alone!' Inner-Sakura went on. Sakura wasn't quite as angry with Kakashi any more, but if the boys found out, she guaranteed murder. 'Oh yeah? How? With your devastating charm? Or how about you fist fight with him? Yeah right, like you stand a chance!' she postulated. But once again, she had more important matters at hand.

The girl was waiting for her to make her move. 'That's dumb.' she thought before she realized she did it, too. Shaking away her thoughts, Sakura made sure she wasn't wasting weapons on another clone by focusing her chakra, and found the brunette in front of her to be real. She aimed a shuriken to the left _and_ right, figuring the girl would try to dodge. The girl automatically attempted to move to her right, and her sleeve was pinned against a tree behind her, as she narrowly avoided a disastrous neck wound. 'Damn, too easy!' Sakura mused as she went in for the kill. But the kid had other plans, and her hands were still free so she did a genjutsu on Sakura. 'Oh please- my grandmother could see through that!' Inner-Sakura laughed as her awesome powers of observation and a smidge of chakra broke through the illusion. Approaching the girl before she had time to retaliate, Sakura hit a certain point on her neck, and the child crumpled to the ground in a dead k.o. 'Next time, disable her hands. That could have gone badly if she were stronger.' Sakura thought as she surveyed the fight.

But otherwise, she felt great! Not only had she won, but she had done it without using hardly any of her chakra, and it was now at an all-time high! She could feel that it was more powerful than before, not that it was very high in the first place. But it was getting there.

"Good work, Sakura!" Kakashi said, and Sakura was amazed to see him there. She blushed ashamedly at how easily he had snuck up on her. "Your aim was very much improved. Faster, too." he praised. Sakura started to grin happily, but his next words halted her smile.

"Nevertheless, since you did that in less than five minutes, we're going to resume training. Don't get a big head Sakura. She wasn't that hard of an opponent." Sakura sighed in resignation. 'My head is already big.' she thought carelessly. Plus, it was no use getting angry at him-he was too cute to stay mad at.

'Whoa, what?' Inner-Sakura asked. Oh hell, now she knew why she was thinking about him all the time- she had a crush on him! She tried to brush off the feelings and train, but a little bit later, after she finished doing some crunches, and was lying there tiredly, Kakashi extended an arm to assist her in getting up. Trying to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks, she gratefully accepted, and was stunned at how gentle he was in helping her to her feet.

"You did a good job today, kid." he remarked as she packed up her stuff to leave. The boys had left earlier, once again. She hadn't really seen much of them lately.

'Yeah, that's right. He thinks you're a kid. You've got about as much hope as a three-year old has with you. Not that I wanna _date_ him, persay…' the rational part of her mind said, but Inner-Sakura interrupted tauntingly. 'Suuuuure you didn't. I know what you're really thinking when he says your name and smiles. When he helps you , congratulates you. You want him! You want to just rip off that mask (and every other piece of clothing he has) and-'

"Sakura, are you okay? Your face is really red. I'm worried you might have a fever." Kakashi voiced, putting his hand against the flustered girl's forehead. Her face flushed with a deeper crimson color.

Taking his hand, she pulled it away and replied with an emotionless, " I'm fine." 'Better to stop this now- while my heart is still intact. I don't want another Sasuke- incident where I'm left to pick up the pieces after realization sets in.' Sakura mentally reprimanded herself. 'He was helping you up because you are weak, not because he likes you. Inner-Sakura is right- you haven't a snowball's chance in hell. Forget him.' she tried to convince herself that he wasn't worth it. 'So you're giving up without a fight? You're pathetic!' Inner-Sakura yelled. 'Oh shuttup. First you say, "there's no way, Sakura.", then it's all, "go for it!" I'm not even gonna risk it. I mean- he's gotta be like, what? 20 years older than me?' Sakura argued, still ticked off about Inner-Sakura's little dialogue earlier. 'You exaggerate too much.' Inner sulked, but finally dropped the subject, at least temporarily anyway. 'Haha, I win.' Sakura cheered. She was so caught up in her mental conversation that she barely registered that Kakashi was talking to her.

"Sakura-hello? Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" she mentally smacked herself for how stupid she had sounded. Inner-Sakura chuckled merrily. Sakura visibly frowned as she growled internally.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen. You know, a celebratory thing for how strong you're becoming."

"Uh, I don't know about that…" she said aloud as Inner-Sakura wildly urged her to go.

"I took Naruto and Sasuke here just last week, C'mon, pleeeeeeeease?" he whined. 'Aww! He's so cute! How can you turn down that face?' Inner-Sakura questioned. 'For starters, I can't actually see his face. And secondly, because it's not romantic, unless he hits on boys, too!' she debated back darkly. 'If it's not romantic, then you have nothing to worry about!' Inner-Sakura shot back and Sakura knew she was cornered. 'Well, he _is_ kinda cute…'

"Oh, all right!" she shouted, much to Inner-Sakura's pleasure…and Kakashi's, too.

On the way to the restaurant

They walked in silence, neither really knowing what to say to break the ice. But finally, Sakura's curiosity got the best of her and before she could stop herself, she had blurt out, "Why did you bring Naruto and Sasuke here?"

"They're taking the Jounin Exams next month. It's on July 17th." Kakashi explained, cautiously, shooting a sidelong glance at his companion to see her reaction. He knew how much she hated being left behind.

"Oh," she stated softly, but inside she was hurting. Now she'd be all alone…

"Hey, it's okay. They won't leave you. You know that." he said, gently patting her on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sakura shivered at his touch and tried to disregard the fluttering in her stomach.

"Are you cold?" he asked. It _was_ getting quite chilly as the sun began to set.

"Oh, I'm okay." she lied, both in reference to the temperature and her new-found solitude. Kakashi noticed, but said nothing.

"You know, July 17th is my birthday…" Sakura brought up about five minutes later.

"Is that so? How old will you be?" Kakashi asked, feigning ignorance.

"Sensei!" Sakura scolded, playfully punching his arm. "You know I'll be 18!"

"Really? 18 already? Gosh, how the years fly by…by the way, your punches kinda hurt." he ruefully rubbed his arm where she had hit him. They again walked in silence and Sakura studied her sensei's pondering expression.

'He looks so…so…'

"Sakura? We're here." he told, stopping both her mind and her feet in their tracks.

'Ahh…the Ichiraku! Naruto's favorite place to eat.' she thought, quickly tossing aside her earlier thoughts as her hunger made itself present.

Naruto, and astonishingly Sasuke, too, were already there. "Hey guys!" Sakura addressed, bounding up to their seats at the counter. She really did miss them.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied happily, patting the seat to the right of himself.

"Hi Sasuke." she called.

"Mmphm." he annotated, through a mouthful of ramen, on the left side of Naruto. Sakura giggled happily as Kakashi sat next to her.

"How have you been?" she asked the two.

"Okay." Naruto responded. "We're taking the Jounin Test mid-next month."

"So I've heard." Sakura replied dourly, but immediately perking up as her ramen was placed in front of her. "Ahh…I'm so hungry. All that work is making me famished!" she admitted, digging in with fervor.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi said as he watched his students eat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Sensei? You didn't eat with us last week either." Naruto questioned. How could somebody miss out on the opportunity to eat ramen…twice!

"I don't eat in front of people." he answered.

"Must be because of your mask. Then again, you're probably not hungry. You always arrive so late- if you eat right before, you could last for quite awhile." Naruto concluded, almost making Sakura choke on her food in her mirth.

"Haha." Kakashi retorted dryly.

"How old are you anyway?" Sakura queried out of the blue. The question had been peeping at her mind for quite some time now.

"Oh, I'm about 26." he informed them. Naruto and Sakura's mouths fell open in shock; Sasuke looked genuinely flabbergasted. "What? I never said I was an old man." he said, grinning cheekily. Or at least that's what they thought. 'Damn that mask! I don't even know what he looks like!' Sakura thought while Inner-Sakura wisecracked, '20 years my ass!'

"So, Sakura. What kind of training have you been doing to make Kakashi-sensei bring you here?" Sasuke spoke up, for the 1st time during their meal.

"Oh, you know- a little bit of this, a little bit of that…" she replied evasively, her good mood now gone at his question, but Kakashi spared her the escape by telling them what she was trying so hard to keep from them.

"She's doing really well." he noted, then laughed, "she's getting through most of the academy with ease!" he bragged as Sakura reddened profusely in shame, anger, AND embarrassment.

"The academy? Like…Master Iruka's class?" Naruto quizzed, a smile tugging at his lips. Even Sasuke was grinning. Sakura turned a further shade of scarlet as tears welled up in her eyes, but the boys didn't witness this because her head was lowered and her hair covered her face. They broke into laughter, not noticing their friend's discomfort. "Haha- maybe we'll see if you can beat up Konohamaru and pals." Naruto teased.

"I don't know, Naruto. They might be too tough. How about a four-year old?" Sasuke chimed in, and they laughed harder.

"Fuck you!" Sakura shouted at them as her temper snapped, standing so fast her stool crashed to the floor. Everyone in the place turned to stare at the scene. Sasuke and Naruto quit laughing abruptly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, confusedly. Sakura's tears began to fall.

"Just leave me the HELL ALONE!" she yelled/cried simultaneously. Sakura hastily grabbed her things and made for the exit. Kakashi quickly stood, paid for their meals, and followed her out. But by now, Sakura was in a full-out run and more tears rapidly trailed down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, catching up with her. She stopped, but did not face him.

"Go away." she mumbled miserably, sniffing a couple of times and harshly wiping at her face. 'You always let him see you at your worst, don't you Sakura?' she thought bitterly

"Sakura…" he tried again in a sympathetic tone.

"I said, GO AWAY!" she screamed, lashing out at her teacher. She didn't want his damn pity. He briskly caught her arms and she struggled violently to get away for several moments before realizing it couldn't be done. "Damn you…" she cursed feebly and surrendered.

"There, there. That's no way to speak to your sensei, now is it?" he asked in such a way that she had to laugh. He lifted her head until she was facing him and smoothed away her remaining teardrops. Sakura tried not to let show her embarrassment…or enjoyment at his touch. "I'm sorry." he told her after she had quieted down a bit.

"'S not your fault. They would've found out anyway." she replied grumpily. Now it was Kakashi's turn to laugh at her child-like tone. "Oh, be quiet. This is all your fault." Sakura remarked, completely contradicting herself because he had laughed at her.

"What? You just said…nevermind." he cut himself off, heeding her glare. "Women." he muttered. Sakura looked up in time to see him smile (well, his mask moved anyway).

'From "kid" to "woman"- I wish he'd make up his damn mind!' she contemplated, and for once, both Sakuras agreed.

The next day was Sunday and since thee was no training, Sakura decided to visit Rock, Lee. Last night's episode had made her desire to become stronger all the more important. When she caught up to him, she was training with his team.

'My god, even on Sunday?' she thought, approaching the boy.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried happily, reminding her somewhat of Naruto, stopping in the middle of what he was doing.

"Okay…break time, I guess." Gai said as he departed, leaving Sakura and Lee to themselves. Neji and TenTen followed suit.

"What's up?" he inquired of the girl.

"I was wondering if you could train me. Or if not that , then at least tell me what I can do to get stronger." she answered.

"Of course I can, Sakura-chan! Anything for you!" and so Sakura told him to meet her at her house when he was done so he could help her.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked, mock-cruelly, appearing at her side as she turned to exit. "Kakashi not doing his job right?"

"No." she retorted viciously, unreasonably pissed at his ridiculing of her love. "I just want to be really strong, so I need different sources." and on that note, Sakura traveled home, intent on doing her own training PLUS Kakashi's, and later…she'd do Lee's, too.

Sakura practiced relentlessly as she waited for Lee to show up. Somehow (though it wasn't hard to guess why) thoughts of Kakashi crept unbidden back into her head at every turn. She exercised so as to avoid these thoughts, but it wasn't working too well. After Lee came by, he explained to her what she should do- it was rough! and even taught her a few taijutsu moves. Sakura spent the rest of the evening doing what Lee had displayed.

When she got up the next morning, she again felt like a train wreck. 'But it's a good feeling.' Sakura thought as she got ready for more training with her sensei. She carefully avoided Naruto and Sasuke all day.

She continued practicing, and then returning home to train with Lee for the rest of the week...

Mid-Next Week

Sakura knew that she was going to have to fight another student soon, possibly even tomorrow, so she went to bed extra early that night. As usual (this had been occurring frequently as of late) she dreamt of Kakashi, and of a reciprocated love that wasn't there…

Day of the Fight

Kakashi was about an hour earlier that usual, which surprised Sakura a great deal. But even more so did his words. Apparently, he had something important to tell her. "You have one more academy student to fight before you move on- that is, if you beat him." she started to object, but he silenced her with a quick shaking of his head. "However, this is the toughest one yet. He's…special. Different. And he's got an advanced bloodline." he spoke gravely.

"You mean, like Sharingan?" she inquired nervously. He shook his head again, and she felt relieved…for a second.

"Worse. It's called 'Chitaku'. It's one obtained when you master a type of taijutsu. He's strong Sakura." she began to get angry at his lack of confidence, but he held a finger to her lips and smiled gently. "But I know you can do it. After all, you've learned from the best." he joked.

"You have no idea…" she responded.

(A/N: FYI if you are still reading this, it's about to get to the romance stuff and that last sentence could mean one of two things. It could mean Kakashi is the best looking, the best in bed- go however perverted you want. Or it could mean on her part that she's referring to Lee training her and how he's the best at taijutsu. Oh, and Kakashi _does_ sorta like her, too. It'll happen.)

"Just thought you'd want to know. I would have told you earlier, but I knew you wouldn't have been able to sleep." Kakashi said, going to retrieve the student.

'You've gotta be kidding me!' Sakura reasoned, as she waited for her opponent. Just then she sensed two familiar chakras headed her way. 'Oh no! I can't talk to them now! I've gotta strategize!' she thought as she saw them approach her.

"Sakura-chan! We wanted to apologize" Naruto began, but she rudely, and desperately, cut him off.

"Save it, Naruto! I'm still pissed, but I don't have time for this now- shit!" she cursed as Kakashi reappeared with a mean (and strong) looking kid.

"Sakura- are you ready?" he asked sternly, still holding the kid by the shoulders as he stood behind him.

"Uh…just a second!" she shouted over to him (he was sorta far away- big clearing) "You guys need to leave. Now!" she harped as they remained motionless. "Please? This is important to me!"

"Hey- is that the taijutsu kid?" Sasuke questioned suddenly. "Because I heard he's really good- a prodigy even." here, he smirked. "Are you fighting him? I wanna watch."

"Ooh, me, too Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered, and they went and stood near their sensei without waiting for consent.

'Dammit! Now those two will distract me! _Fuck_!' Sakura hissed in her mind. 'No kidding, but you gotta focus, kid. I mean, this is what you've been working for!' Inner-Sakura coached. 'Ah hell, let's go kick some 14 year old ass!' Sakura thought in a moment of boldness. 'Right on!' Inner-Sakura cheered. She took a deep breath and yelled to Kakashi, "Okay Sensei, I'm ready!" Sakura got into her fighting stance.

"Alrighty, then you can begin. Go!" he said, all referee-like. The kid took off.

'Holy shit!' Sakura thought, as a flurry of punches and kicks that she could barely dodge came her way. 'Thank god I trained with Lee! Okay so, I've gotta stop him or I'm gonna get-' Sakura's train of thought was severed with a kick to her left jaw.

She skidded backwards several feet and took the opportunity to regroup herself. She hastily jumped back after another round of hits came her way, almost not making it. Reaching for her kunai pouch, she got one and released it, watching as the boy paused momentarily to flick it away like it was a bug. Then she heard a "Sakura-chan!" It was Lee.

'What the hell is he doing here? He must have come to see when our next training session is.' she mused and almost turned to greet him, but on instinct, ducked instead. Sakura was happy to see the kid fly over her head and land some 20 feet away. But he was already up and closing in fast. 'Shit.' she decided it was time to pull out her secret weapon, although she hated to use it on someone so weak. But Sakura knew it was the only way she could win…

Sakura felt her legs being kicked out from under her as the boy attacked again. She fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side as a fist smashed where her head had been a second before. Damn, this kid was bloodthirsty! Rolling backwards, she stood and cursed internally again. The boy had the upper hand!

Meanwhile: "What is Sakura-chan doing?" Lee asked the group of spectators.

"Fighting." Sasuke replied monotonously, stating the obvious.

"But why?" Lee quizzed.

"To get stronger!" Naruto likewise answered, only with more gusto.

"Then…why did she ask me to train her?" Lee questioned confusedly. The remaining three members of Team 7 turned away from the fight to stare at Lee, shocked at his revelation, until they heard Sakura scream out angrily, "WHAT?"

Back to the Fight

The kid had managed to pin Sakura to the ground with an unfamiliar taijutsu, and he himself was on top of her, with her arm clamped to her back and kunai at her throat.

"You're pathetic." he muttered, sneering evilly.

"WHAT?" she roared enraged.

"I said, 'you're pathetic'." he reiterated, loud enough for the boys to hear him.

"Why you little PUNK!" Sakura shrieked. 'C'mon- get up! For Kakashi!' she found in herself a new vigor.

'For yourself!'

And Sakura got up, albeit painfully. She could hear her arm being dislocated as she twisted to free herself of his grasp. She heard the others gasp, appalled at her gesture, but she _needed_ to win. Plus, it was just her left arm, and she could still do jutsus, but not particularly well. Thank god she was right-handed. Sakura winced painfully, and using her knowledge of the human body, she took a deep breath and cracked it back into place. She could perceive her team (and Lee's) cringes. Even the kid looked scared. 'As he damn well should be!' Inner-Sakura thought haughtily.

"You-you're insane!" he stuttered, frightened.

Grinning through her pain, she grit out, "Let's finish this!" and they were fighting again. Except now Sakura had blind rage fueling her, and she was doing way better. Doing various hand seals, she shouted out, "Shadow Leaf no Jutsu!" and her semi-crappily executed move caught him off guard and got her close enough to do her finishing move. Making more seals, Sakura recited, "Toribonwa no jutsu!" and a blue glow surrounded her hand as she shove it into his stomach. Simultaneously, he landed a kick at her side and they both flew back.

The fight was over. Neither opponent made a move. Sakura slowly drew in an unsteady breath, gasping as her ribs protested. 'Dammit! He cracked my freaking ribs!' she ranted. Chancing a glance at her enemy, she saw him further off- he had hit a tree and it broke on impact, she noted with satisfaction, and he seemed to be unable to move.

'Serves that asshole right!' Inner-Sakura gloated. 'Yeah, well, you aren't in tiptop shape either.' her sensible side replied. "My chakra is completely gone." she said to herself, as the four men came running her way, worry evident in their expressions.

"Thanks Lee," she mentioned, trying and barely succeeding in rising to her feet. She registered their helping hands only in swatting them away. Sakura leaned against a tree for support. "without your help, I could have never gotten close to him." Suddenly, she wondered if she had completed her training in her sensei's eyes. "Oy, Kaka-sensei? Did I pass?" she questioned, gaining his attention. Once he had seen to it that she was okay, he had moved towards the boy. It rather disappointed the girl.

He sighed and shook his head in mock-disapproval as he picked up the boy (who had fainted) and walked back to them. "I suppose. God, you're a wreck though." he appraised her.

"Gee, thanks." she retorted sarcastically, internally displeased at his words. Like she had said before, he always saw her at her worst. But she had just fought an arduous battle, and now the jerk had to call her out on how shitty she looked!

"I suggest you go to the clinic and get that arm checked out." he advised.

"It's not so much my arm as my ribs. They're cracked…at least." she told him, ignoring their anxious looks…to a point. "Oh, stop looking at me like that! This pain is nothing." she stated dully.

"How can you even say that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly as he inspected the girl's wounds.

"Because it's true. Physical anguish is insignificant compared to the emotional torment I've had to endure." she revealed, eyes narrowing as she stared at the ground. Kakashi coughed and the tension of Sakura's words lessened a bit.

"Well, anyways, that was awesome Sakura-chan!" Lee congratulated.

"I wish I felt the same way, Lee, but I think that I should have been able to beat a little kid with less effort." she begrudgingly admitted and her gaze hardened.

"But he was really good!" Naruto tried redeeming the situation. Sakura had decided to forgive her two teammates. Just look at how many times she had made fun of Naruto. And Sasuke, well, he was like that. You just had to accept him at face value.

"Yeah, but all four of you could have beaten him with ease. I'm still not strong enough. Anyway, I'm heading home. See you all later. Same time as always, Lee?" she asked, referring to their training. She packed her things while she waited for his answer.

"Okay." Lee confirmed, and with that, Sakura slowly shuffled off in the direction of her house.

"Damn, she's got guts. Could you guys have done that?" Sasuke questioned. All three shook their heads, affirming the negative.

Sakura took a detour on her way home. She needed to get those ribs inspected by a pro, and she also had another purpose, an 'ulterior motive', so to speak.

Entering the central-most building in town- a.k.a. residence of the Hokage, Sakura headed up to her office. One guard went in to inform Tsunade of her visitor; the other stared unnervingly and unblinkingly at Sakura. She was let through.

"Hello Sakura. What can I do for you?" Tsunade said, pausing in her paperwork duties to glance at the girl.

"Well, my ribs are damaged, among other things, but my main purpose is to ask if you could…train me. I know how busy you must be-"

Tsunade interrupted her ramble, "I'd be happy to. But my question is, why didn't you go to Kakashi?" Just hearing his name made Sakura shiver pleasantly. Tsunade noticed, but did not speak of it. "He is your instructor, is he not?" She inquired, drawing nearer to the girl so she could examine her ribs. She made Sakura down on a table and lift her shirt.

"He is, Lady Hokage, but I'd prefer training by you." 'Plus, he's already training me.' she silently adjoined as Tsunade did a healing spell on her rib cage. She could feel her ribs mending. Tsunade also perceived Sakura's careful cradling of her arm and she easily fixed that, too.

"Well, I _do_ have other important matters, but what's say we start bright and early tomorrow so as to not interfere with your practices. Deal?" The Hokage presented.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you very much, Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully (and without pain!) and was shown out. 'Oh man. I just wonder if I'm overloading myself. Tsunade's lesson, then Kakashi's training, plus Lee's practice, and _then_ my own exercising. But I need to get stronger; to prove that I _can _be better!' she mused as she entered her home. Sakura went to her room where she erased her thoughts by, what else? training.

The next day at dawn, Sakura was grimly awakened when she sensed an unfamiliar presence in her room. Cautiously reaching for the kunai she kept hidden under her pillow, she launched it, full force, at the intruder.

"Geez, Sakura! Did you forget already? Good aim though…" Tsunade's voice reached her ears.

"Tsunade-sama! Oops!" Sakura grinned sheepishly and hurriedly got ready. Soon, they were training.

Sakura felt like hell after they finished their workout though she comprehended the fact that her day had scarcely begun. She took a quick shower to rinse off her sweat after the Hokage left, saying she had more paperwork to file, but then her gaze landed upon her clock and she saw that it was already fifteen after 11.

'Oh crap! If I don't hurry, I'll be later than sensei!' Sakura quickly gathered her training gear, locked and left her house, and raced like a bat out of hell for the meeting spot. Using her chakra to get there, she was out of breath upon her arrival.

Sasuke and Naruto gave her worn out figure bemused expressions, but before they could question the cause of her tardiness, Kakashi showed up.

"Hello all. Naruto, Sasuke- you know the drill. Sakura, today you'll be fighting…with me. Let's get to it!" he said, and Sakura followed him to her fighting spot. "I'm not going easy on you, Sakura." he warned, and backed up his statement with a frontal assault. Sakura would've been a goner if she hadn't have expected this. Never the less, Kakashi had defeated her in a manner of minutes.

Sakura's frustrated pout, which Kakashi found extremely funny, faded somewhat as he suggested they try again. This time, Sakura lasted slightly longer and they ended up repeating this routine several more times until she was too exhausted to continue.

"Okay, we'll try again tomorrow. You're free to go." he commented. Sakura had done astonishingly well for their first day. He knew she had depleted her chakra by pulling out all the stops, but that was the only way she'd survive against him. Although, what he really wanted to see was that special move she had used on the kid. He'd run into it later, he was sure. Right now, he had to check out Naruto and Sasuke's match.

'Man, I'm tired. Lee won't be coming here for a couple of hours though, so I'm going to sleep and regain some of my chakra.' Sakura thought after she'd entered her home. She dropped into a dreamless slumber almost immediately. She was grateful for the hiatus in all thoughts of Kakashi.

Lee showed up at Sakura's house three hours later and was greeted by Sakura's mother. "Is Sakura-chan home?" he inquired politely.

"Hello, Lee-san. She's sleeping at the moment." she told him as she invited him inside.

"Oh, then, I'll just be on my way-"

"Nonsense. You're here to train her, right? I don't get to see her much anymore; she's always either training or sleeping, but I know she'd be upset if she missed it. Let me just go and get her." she answered and he speechlessly waited for Sakura.

"She's on her way." her mom replied when her returned. Sakura came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Hi Lee! Ready to go?" she asked, slipping on her shoes, and they left to train elsewhere in the woods.

After they were done, Sakura felt restless with pent up thoughts for her sensei. She had been trying to suppress them as of late, but now they were flooding her mind. 'Hmm…I wonder what people would say if we were together…' she contemplated. 'To be a couple, the feelings have to be mutual.' Inner-Sakura retorted, bringing Sakura back to reality. 'Oh yeah.'

She was walking around the village when she espied a bar. 'Oh, what the hell! I'm practically of age anyway.' (A/n: drinking age is age 18 in Naruto-land, okay folks?) she thought as she went inside on a whim. It was a karaoke bar, she noticed, as she approached the actual bar.

"What'll it be, Missy?" the bartender asked her. This was Sakura's first time in a bar.

"Uh, nothing today. Just here for…the music." she lied, not really sure today was a good day to get drunk.

"Okee-doke. Call me if you change your mind." he remarked, moving away to serve another customer, while Sakura slowly scoped the bar out.

'This place isn't that bad. I actually kind of like it.' she thought. 'Maybe one day I'll get up there and sing. Yeah right! But I should probably get home. I still need to train…' and with that, Sakura got up and left.

Sakura and Kakashi fought every day over the next three weeks. It seemed that just when she was beginning to gain the upper hand, he would switch techniques and have her flat on her back, crouching atop her with an 'I win again!' expression in his eye. And every time she would get pissed at his irksome smirks and take her rage out on Lee during their practices. She was greatly improving. I mean, sure, she was always dead tired every night, but she was working with 3 of Konoha's best and they were rubbing off on her. It was, to her, the perfect birthday present.

Her feelings for Kakashi grew stronger as well with each passing day. How could they not with him hovering above her after every victorious lesson? Yet he noticed nothing, and Sakura was rather glad that she could hide one thing from the world.

Still, she trained. Sakura wouldn't be satisfied until she could wipe that stupid smirk off her sensei's face by pinning _him_ to the ground. But not tonight. Tonight was her birthday, and tonight she would celebrate.

Sakura got thoroughly 'dolled up' for the occasion, even putting on makeup with her flowing yellow satin gown. It had been awhile since she had dressed up in such a way, he strenuous training regimen made sure of that. But it was her birthday and she saw fit to cut loose. Her hair was done in extravagant curls that lavishly framed her face, and Sakura's glowing smile made her all the more beautiful. She celebrated with her family and they went to 'the bar' on her insistence, where Sakura first learned the after-effects of drinking…

After Party

Sakura was currently in the woods training. Just because it was her birthday didn't mean she was going to slack off! But she was remembering the night's events as she practiced. The evening could only have been better if she had been able to share it with her friends. And…her sensei. Sakura found the sensation of training under the influence to be quite exhilarating. Yet she longed for the touch of her teacher. Hell, even seeing his face would suffice.

"Ahh…I knew I would find you here, Sakura." she heard and turned to see none other than Kakashi, himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" she asked, unnerved by his sudden appearance.

"I wanted to wish you happy birthday. Or did you think I had forgotten?" he teased. "Naruto and Sasuke asked me to as well. They'll be on a mission for the next two weeks. They wanted me to give you their gifts." he replied, handing her two parcels.

"But I thought they were taking the test to become jounins." Sakura frowned in puzzlement. She accepted the gifts.

"They are. To become a jounin, you must complete a mission of the highest caliber, all the while dodging continuous deterrents that are headed your way." he explained.

"Oh." she responded softly. "Well, if that's all…" she remarked, not knowing why she was trying to get rid of him. Maybe she was afraid that in her current state she's let something slip and ruin her secret. And that could not happen until she beat him. Then, maybe…

"Actually, I wanted to give you my present as well." he murmured, moving close to her. Sakura's heart beat faster and she was frightened that the man she loved would hear it.

"Here." he said, presenting her with a small box. She stared at it for a few moments before he asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

So she did. Inside was a silver chain, and attached to it was a crystallized cherry blossom.

"Oh sensei, it's beautiful…" she gasped and he took it out and moved even closed so he could clasp it around her slender neck. He lifted her hair over the chain and slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. "I'll cherish it always." she told his as she wrapped him in a hug. Excitedly, she noted, he hugged her back.

She breathed in his masculine scent and reveled in how right it felt to be in his arms. A girl could get used to this! But she quickly broke away as she realized how long she had hugged him, and blushing profusely, she avoided his gaze.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he nervously inquired and she nodded, still altogether evading him. He disappeared with a 'poof!' and Sakura was left with the memory of their affair.

Next Day

Sakura awoke with a hangover. 'Damn. That's it for my barhopping experiences.' she promised, and with startling clarity, through a startlingly painful headache, she recalled the previous night. Her hand reached up to her neck, and she found Kakashi's present to be there.

"So…it wasn't just a dream?" she whispered whimsically.

"Sakura? If you don't get up, you're going to miss your training with the Hokage!" her mother called up to her. Her father had already left for work.

"Whoops." she remarked regretfully, and stepping out of bed, her foot landed upon something that wasn't her floor. In her line of vision, Sakura spotted two unrecognizable items. 'What in the- oh!' They were Naruto and Sasuke's presents. Scooping them up, she unwrapped Sasuke's first. It had a card and a box. The card read, 'Happy Birthday Sakura. Sorry I had to miss it. Hope this makes up for it. Sasuke.' she opened the box and discovered a two-piece kunai and shuriken set that were the same color as her hair and had her name carved on the bottoms.

"Thanks, Sasuke." she said aloud, to no one in particular. It was pretty, but of course nothing compared to Kakashi's gift. Next came Naruto's, which consisted of a shiny metallic orange bag, with orange tissue paper, and a big orange bow. 'Well, I guess we know what Naruto's favorite color is…' she thought bemusedly. His gift also came with a card.

'Dear Sakura. Hope you have an awesome birthday! I was going to get you ramen, but luckily I ran into Hinata (quite literally!) and she helped me pick this out for you. So, I guess this is from both of us. Enjoy! Naruto and Hinata. P.S.- Use it well, young grasshopper!'

"Oh my god, he's not stupid enough; he did _not_ write that!" Sakura commented, but after re-reading it again, she saw the same words. "What a moron." she laughed, but finally got around to looking at the present. Sakura became aware that it was a scroll and when she unrolled it, her eyes widened in shock.

'Wow. This is great! Now I can finally beat that idiot!' she thought. 'You mean that idiot you're in love with?' Inner-Sakura joked. Sakura ignored her. 'The tides are finally changing!' she noted excitedly with conviction and she couldn't wait to try _it_ out.

"SAKURA!"

Well, maybe later…

"Took you long enough." Kakashi said after Sakura reached their training grounds.

"K- Kakashi-sensei! You're _early_!" Sakura was aghast. And a little scared, since he had snuck up on her. "When did the world end? Or am I still asleep and just dreaming?" she contemplated audibly. Her headache was now completely diminished following the ingestion of a few Tylenol.

"Oh be quiet. I'm not that early. _You're _just late." he blamed, doing the agitating smirk of his. Sakura checked her watch.

'Dammit. He's right.' Verbally, she expounded, "Sorry. Training went a tad late today." Sakura rubbed the back of her head in a Naruto-esque manner, all the while smiling sheepishly.

"Training?" he quizzed. Oh crap, she had slipped. Might as well tell him the truth now…

"Who are you training with?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously. No wonder she could almost kick his ass! Though he'd rather her kiss it…'Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?' he thought, almost missing her reply.

"Other than you; Tsunade-sama, Lee, and some extra training by myself." she said honestly. Kakashi was shocked.

"For how long?" he interrogated.

"Almost a month. You aren't…mad, are you Sensei?" she queried softly. His heart started beating faster.

'Control yourself, she's your _student_!' he commanded himself internally. Outwardly he stated, "No. Why would I be? You don't need my permission to get stronger, Sakura." he told her, chuckling a bit. "Now- less talking, more action!" he proclaimed, and they battled on.

Sakura was really tired. Kakashi had done a number on her. Then, Lee had determined that they should break from the customary lesson today. So they ran. For three hours. Each time Sakura would slow down, he would be right there, cheering her on and forward. She ran faster to escape. Not to mention that before all of this, while she had been anticipating Tsunade's standard jutsu tutoring, the Hokage had eliminated her hopes by making her practice every jutsu she knew- 5 times, (to increase her chakra and to control it better) which was why she was so late in meeting Kakashi. All she wanted to do was sink into a nice, hot bath, and sleep. Maybe read a little first…

Wait! The scroll!

Suddenly Sakura found a new energy. She ran home with renewed feeling and up to her room, without pausing to greet her family or taking the time to eat supper. Sakura pulled out the scroll and debated whether or not to train before she read it, but ultimately decided that after she interpreted its contents, she would be carrying out her normal routine anyway by performing the jutsu. Sakura began to read:

"Misokari is the art of hiding the body, or invisibility. Whoever can master it will reap many great rewards, for they will be virtually undetectable. Misokari renders Sharingan, Byakugan, or any other bloodline trait used in identifying chakra useless.

Rarely any person has managed to perform this difficult jutsu accurately, so it is not considered to be a forbidden art. The Misokari requires a vast amount of chakra, but if done incorrectly can lead to sporadic rupturing of the blood vessels, and inevitably, death."

(Misokari is the art of hiding the body, or invisibility. Whoever can master it will reap many great rewards, for they will be virtually undetectable. Misokari renders Sharingan, Byakugan, or any other bloodline trait used in identifying chakra useless.

Rarely any person has managed to perform this difficult jutsu accurately, so it is not considered to be a forbidden art. The Misokari requires a vast amount of chakra, but if done incorrectly can lead to sporadic rupturing of the blood vessels, and inevitably, death. that's what it says, just in case you couldn't read it. )

Then it showed which seals were needed to execute Misokari. Sakura began practicing. An hour later, she needed a break. She had managed on her last attempt to hold the jutsu for 10 seconds. Sakura was getting there- in a few days, she would have it down. But at the moment, Sakura decided to rejoice her accomplishment. She was gonna party.

Sakura went to the bar again and ordered a drink. 'So much for my abstinence promise.' she thought absently. She wasn't going to drink enough to get totally wasted; she would just have a few celebratory sips, that's all. But after two or three shots, she was overcome with an insatiable urge…

'That was great!' the pink- haired girl thought as she unlocked her front door quietly, so as not to wake her parents. She had been drinking one minute, and the next, she was on the stage- singing!

Sakura recollected telling the audience, "Uh, hey everyone. I'm…a little drunk." and they had roared with applause at her confession, giving her the confidence she needed to continue. Subsequently, she had pranced around the stage, belting out the lyrics to her and his song.

Despite her earlier gaiety, Sakura was now exhausted, so she crept into bed, and slept.

When Sakura woke with another hangover and remembered how she came by it, she mentally smacked herself. 'How could I?' her rational side despaired. 'Get over it! It was fun and you're going to do it again tonight.' Inner-Sakura ordered. 'Like hell…' the sensible side disagreed. She met with Tsunade and trained.

Kakashi and Sakura had taken a water break. "You're getting good. But not good enough. You won't be able to beat me." he boasted.

"We'll see…" she replied knowingly. Kakashi stared at her for a moment, but they soon resumed the workout.

"You know, I'm worried about you. All you do is train. You need to get out more." Kakashi told her later, sounding like her mom. Sakura was quiet for a minute.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I do." she began to laugh at his confusion, but wouldn't elaborate. Before long, practice was over.

"Sakura-chan! You're amazing! No one learns the jutsus faster than you. I think…you've surpassed me." Lee divulged to the stunned girl.

It took her a moment to respond, "There's no way Lee. You've still got the Lotus." she argued back.

"Yes, but that's it. And you're stronger than I am now, too. I knew at the time that I saw you fighting that kid that you would transcend me someday. I just didn't think that it'd be so soon…so, in honor of your accomplishments, today will be out last, but hardest session. Show me everything you've got!" he challenged and they contested gamely until the very end…

Sakura practiced more on the Misokari, still reliving Lee's promise to fight her again when he could beat her. She continued her normal routine for the next couple of days with one small exception…she returned to the bar. She was becoming quite a regular.

Kakashi was worried. That comment Sakura had made four days ago about beating him haunted him for some reason. It's not that he minded losing to her, in fact, seeing the joy on her face would make him proud that he had helped to teach her and get her to that level. And if she was happy, then so was he. Even if his pride was at stake. Kakashi knew that he would do anything for her. But…once she beat him, she wouldn't fight him anymore. He would lose her.

'What am I thinking? She's my student. I'll still see her. And plus, it isn't like she's mine to lose…and yet, this time alone with her without Naruto and Sasuke had been the best time of my life. I just wish it would last.'

Sakura grew more powerful with her use of Misokari. She had almost doubled chakra, and she could hold the jutsu for almost 2 hours. Not that she'd need it that long to defeat her sensei. She had it all planned out. First she'd throw a few kunai, he'd say something smart-assy, then Sakura would distract him with the Toribonwa (she knew he wanted to see it) and make a clone and frontally assault him. Then, fleetly before he saw through the clone, she'd do the Misokari and take him down! It was perfect, and soon, victory would be hers!

She had been holding back on him these past 8 days. The boys would be coming home today and she wanted a double celebration- their return and her win over Kakashi.

Sakura cancelled training with Tsunade so she could be relaxed and have her full chakra. The Hokage didn't object. She knew the younger girl had something planned and she wished her the best of luck. (A/N: just for reference, Sasuke and Naruto are 18 and within reasonable age differences, teachers and students can date in this fic.)

Sakura arrived at the meeting place before Kakashi. It was the first time since her 1st hangover; two weeks ago and still counting. He had learned to accept his lateness, just like Team 7 had learned to do with him. But she wouldn't go out tonight. Not to that bar with her teammates in tow. She knew if she got drunk, she'd be a goner. But right now, she needed to focus and meditate. And when Kakashi approached, that's how he found her. At that moment, he knew he was in love.

Even though he had known that he liked Sakura for some time now, he had no idea how she felt about him. Hell, the only time she had shown affection was after he gave her her birthday present. And that didn't count because she had been drunk. But he was happy anyway that she had liked the necklace. It was rather expensive, but Kakashi had bought it without even blinking. The look on her face when she saw it more than made up for it. And her happy expression had made his insides squirm…but in a good way. He should have known then. There was plenty of evidence, but he hadn't realized until now exactly how much she meant to him.

Despite that fact, he still couldn't tell her. She was too young; he, too old. And she was too good, too pure, too pretty for him. So Kakashi resigned himself to hiding his love from her. He would remain in the dark…forever alone.

"Are you ready?" she heard him call. Sakura opened her eyes. This was it! The day her life changed! She was so excited, so happy. And yet…her sensei seemed…miserable.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. He watched her intensely, as if he was searching her soul. But only for a minute before his whole demeanor changed. He brightened up considerably.

"I'm fine. Let's go." he sighed as if this whole ordeal was boring for him.

'Jerk.' she thought. She had been sort of alarmed when he looked at her like that. His piercing gaze had made her shiver involuntarily. _Why_ had he looked at her like that? Did he know? He couldn't possibly know…could he?

'I lied to her. I lied _for_ her. To make her think I was fine- to ease her anxiety. She shouldn't have to worry over me. Plus, it's over after today, I know. Win or lose, today is it. But…if I had to chance a guess at where it all began, I'd have to say it probably started that night at the Ichiraku. When I finally caught up to her and saw her face, her _pain_, I would've sacrificed myself if it would've just made her smile.' he pondered.

'Maybe if I figured it out sooner, I would have been able to stop this and save my heart. But, I don't want that. Even unrequited, this love was better than nothing.

"Before we start…" Kakashi drifted off as he reached for his visor. Sakura looked on in horror as he lifted it, divulging the Sharingan. "Okay, let's begin." he added and they commenced the fight.

Sakura, albeit nervously, stuck to her original plan. She just hoped her clone would hold out long enough under the meticulous scrutiny of the Mirror Wheel Eye. That, and she _prayed _that he didn't know the Misokari…

He seemed to be waiting for her to attack. 'Well, this is new. Could he have something planned?' Sakura thought as she cautiously put her plan into action.

In reality, Kakashi felt as though he was only halfway into the fight. But he knew she didn't want to win like that, so he quickly refocused and attacked with vigor.

'Damn! He's faster today! Must. Distract. Kakashi!' she thought and flipped backwards while throwing a steady stream of kunai.

"Oh, please. I thought you knew that doesn't work against me." he remarked as he dodged them all with ease.

'That went according to plan. Though his comment pissed me off more than it should have.' Sakura thought as she did the seals for the Toribonwa. "Toribonwa no jutsu!" she screamed as she charge her teacher. What she didn't realize is that he had copied and performed it, too. In a shimmer of blue energy, their jutsus collided and defused each other.

'Shit! Not working. Fine, I'll just have to make several clones and then do the Misokari.' she convicted and sent all her shadow clones flying at Kakashi. Even though he knew they were fake, he had to fight the surrounding doppelgangers to get to the real thing. So he used Sakura's move again and hit them all with one blow. They were gone in seconds as the bluish light made contact. He was growing rather fond of that move…

But suddenly, he couldn't sense Sakura.

Sakura was getting apprehensive with excitement, and fear, but she managed to complete the Misokari before Kakashi could find her. Now- it was a matter of getting behind him, tackling him, and restraining him.

Moments later, she had done just that.

'What the hell?' Kakashi thought as he was jumped on from behind and restrained by unmistakable, though unseeable limbs.

"Kai." he heard a voice…Sakura's voice, and he saw her on top of him. She turned him over so that he was on his back and she crouched over him, supported by her arms and knees. The green-eyed girl leaned down, mere centimeters away from his face. She scanned his eyes and then smirkingly she said, "I win."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as the now giggling girl moved away. He was on the verge of losing his control and he wasn't quite sure _what_ would have happened after that. Sakura got up and he quickly followed, picking himself off the ground. "Yep, fair and square!" he told her, patting her head proudly. Then they heard two voices.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You beat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled almost squeezing the girl to death as he hugged her.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You're back!" she shouted out happily. In the midst of her moment of triumph, she had honestly forgotten all about them.

"We saw the whole thing. It was great! You're so strong, Sakura-chan!" Naruto admired, releasing her. "I see you used the Misokari." he said slyly.

"What! That's what you used? You mastered the Misokari?" Kakashi near-shouted

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"The art of invisibility/" Sakura replied. "Oh, and thanks for your gifts! I loved them both." she remarked wrapping the in huge hugs. 'But not as much as I loved Kakashi's…' she silently amended. Speaking of, her sensei did look a little bummed again. (Because she hugged the boys and said she liked their presents like she did with him, so he thinks he means nothing to her)

"Let's celebrate!" Sakura cheered.

"But…where?" Naruto asked.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kakashi tried. They all stared at Sakura.

"Oh…uh, well…there _is_ this one place-"

"Cool! What are we waiting for?" Naruto interrupted as he urged them all forward.

"How about we rendezvous back here in an hour, so we can get our party clothes on." Sakura stalled reasonably. They agreed.

An hour later, they met at 'the bar' and soon Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were drinking quite merrily and reminiscing the good times. They had been fascinated with the place and wondered just _how_ she had found it. But now, Sakura just wanted to leave, and she was trying hard not to be noticed. Unfortunately for her, Fate was tired of making her day great.

"Hey! It's Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" a man said as he and his buddy approached their table. She tried mouthing to him to go away, but he didn't take the hint. "Are you singing tonight?" he asked.

"Uh…no." she told him, her face coloring crimson.

"Oh, okay. See ya!" they left.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi questioned.

"Um, nothing. He was obviously drunk." she lied.

"Oh." Kakashi answered, not quite convinced.

"Speaking of drinking, Sakura you haven't touched yours." Naruto noted. The others all looked at her. She glared back.

"So?" she retorted.

"Aww…Sakura-chan doesn't drink." Naruto teased.

"I do too! Just," she hesitated, "not tonight. Not here."

"Why? Scaaaaaared?" Naruto taunted.

"Oh, shuttup!" she snapped at him. He just laughed.

"It's okay to be afraid." he consoled, still smiling.

"I _don't_ have to prove myself to you!" she growled. His laughter was making her insane. "OH FINE! Godammit!" and she gulped down her drink. "Are you happy now?" she asked sarcastically. Instantly she was regretting her rash decision. Already she was beginning to get hot…and she felt like doing something risky…

"Woohoo! Drinks all around!" Naruto screamed stupidly, looking at the girl. Sakura was forced to drink again…

After three more shots, Sakura was trashed. And you know what comes next…

She stood up after the next song was over, much to her team's confusion, and to many cheers and catcalls, she advanced towards the stage. She began with her usual ritual. "Uh, hey everyone. I'm…a little drunk." They laughed heartily. "Hit it Barney!" she called to the sound guy, and suddenly the beginning chords of Pat Benatar's 'Heartbreaker' filled the air. Sakura fell into her (somewhat slutty) dance routine as she sang along to the beat.

"Your love is like a tidal wave,

Spinnin over my head!

Drownin me and your promises,

Better left unsaid!"

She shook her hips and flipped her hair as her skintight red dress clung to her suggestively.

"You're the right kind of sinner!

To release my inner fantasy.

The invincible winner!

And you know that you were born to be…"

Sakura was strutting sensually across the stage and smiling as she continued to dance.

"You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around with me!

You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around- no, no, NO!"

After the chorus was done, she returned to the middle of the stage and scanned the crowd, looking at Kakashi, as her dance became even sexier.

"Your love has set my soul on fire,

Burnin out of control!

You taught me the ways of desire,

Now it's taken its toll!"

He glanced back, mesmerized, as she directed the song and dance at him.

"You're the right kind of sinner!

To release my inner fantasy.

The invincible winner!

And you know that you were born to be…"

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. Since when had the Sakura they had known since they were 12 become so…so…_hot_?

"You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around with me!

You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around- NO, NO, NO!"

Sakura's dance corresponded with the melody and she wildly tossed about as the bridge to the song played. She stopped twirling and spinning when the next verse came up.

"You're the right kind of sinner!

To release my inner fantasy.

The invincible winner!

And you know that you were born to be…"

Sensing the end drawing near, Sakura gave it her all, pulling out her big twists and turns.

"You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around with me!

You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around with me!"

She was still staring at her sensei, and him back, as she entered the final piece of the song.

"You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

Don't you mess around with me!

You're a heartbreaker!

Dream-maker!

Love-taker!

HEARTBREAKER!"

Sakura lingered, and danced until the final chords faded away. When she was done, she blushingly returned to her seat and ordered more drinks.

"Woohoo! You were great Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks. I've finally gotten my routine down pat. And it only took me two weeks!"

Sasuke choked on his drink. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Quite. This is my place of solitude. I go here every night, sing the same song, drink the same drink-"

"Wake up with the same hangover?" Kakashi broke in. She glared.

"It helps me unwind." she stated. "Plus, that's why god made Tylenol." she retorted. "Oh, before I forget, how did you two make out on the exam?" she asked.

Sasuke and Naruto cringed at her choice wording. Noticing, she began to laugh and it was a while before she got control of herself. "Now do you see why I didn't want to drink?" she glared at Naruto.

"We both passed. It was pretty easy." Sasuke intervened. Sakura sat back in relief.

"Great, because I'm taking it next week." (It's bi-weekly or whateva)

"What!" all three men exclaimed. That was sudden.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you think I can't do it?" she hissed.

"No…it was just that you didn't give us any warning." Kakashi answered for the group. They nodded in agreement.

"We know you can do it Sakura-chan, but-" Naruto started before she cut him off.

"That's good, because I'm going to. No matter what." her eyes glinted dangerously; determinedly. She changed the subject. "This is my last night here. I'll miss the place" she told them nostalgically, glancing around. "I'm getting another drink, anyone want to come with me?" she inquired, standing up. Kakashi stood as well. "Cool." she said.

They sat at the bar a minute, waiting for the bartender to wait on them. Sakura was blushing and looking anywhere but at the man she had just sung for, and he was surreptitiously glancing at her. When she saw, she blushed further. The bartender was a woman. She saw what the two were doing and before she could stop herself, she blurt out, "You two are so cute together! Are you a couple?" You'd think Sakura's face couldn't get any redder, but she surprised them all. Kakashi just ignored her question and ordered the drinks. They soon returned to the table.

A while later, the group decided to head home. Naruto had passed out some time before and Sakura was unsteady and unfit to walk by herself. Kakashi wanted to take her home, but Sasuke volunteered and added that he couldn't take the unconscious Naruto by himself. Kakashi contented, albeit unwillingly, but he knew his love was in good hands. He 'poofed!' away, Naruto in tow.

"Sakura…I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke told her, as he supported the girl.

"Yes?" she quizzed, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Just what exactly is going on with you and Kakashi?" he said, cutting to the chase.

"Wh-what!" she remarked as her eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? Nothing is!" she stammered. After all, it was technically true. She was just madly in love with him.

"Oh, give it up! Maybe him and Naruto can't tell, but _I'm_ not stupid. I saw you blushing and looking at him all night." Sasuke responded.

"Kakashi's not stupid!" she shouted violently, giving herself away. Sasuke smirked. "I outta wipe that smirk off your damn face." she grumbled grumpily as she realized her mistake.

"And how exactly were you planning on doing that? You can't even walk by yourself- you drunkie!" he teased. "So…come on, spill." he interrupted her before she could get angry.

"Well…I love him. But he's our teacher. And he doesn't think of me as anything more than a child." she mentioned the last part quietly.

"I don't see how he couldn't after tonight." Sasuke mumbled. Louder he inquired, "Do you know this for a fact?" They were almost to Sakura's house.

"Well, not really. But-"

"That's why you went to the bar, huh? To stop thinking about Kakashi. And that song was for him, wasn't it?"

"No! I went to the bar to celebrate my mastering of the Misokari. Then, I just kept going back. But you're right about the song…" They reached Sakura's doorstep.

"Well, I'm letting you off here. See ya!" Sasuke stated.

"But…wait Sasuke! You aren't going to…"

"Tell him? Well…"

"Sasuke!"

"Oh, alright! I'll keep quiet." he watched her say goodbye and enter her house. 'For now…' The boy went to Kakashi's to wait for his return.

Kakashi placed the k.o.ed Naruto in his house and slowly walked to his own. He wondered who Sakura's song was for. And why she had stared at him during the course of it. 'Get real. It was you who was staring at her.' he chastised. Part of him wanted to hope, but the other part knew that it would just make it worse in the end.

He saw Sasuke waiting for him when he arrived. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned. Then, he was worried. "Did something happen to Sakura!" he panicked, jumping to conclusions.

"No. She's fine. I left her about a half an hour ago. And I've been here since. You're too slow." Sasuke commented. "Speaking of her, though…you're in love with her, right?" he inquired innocently. Kakashi glanced up sharply at his words.

"What…makes you say that?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing. I won't tell her if you don't want me to." Sasuke spoke seriously. Kakashi let out a big breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Not that you'd know much about it, but unreciprocated love sucks." his teacher told him.

"Sure thing. Hey, I'll see you later!" Sasuke said hurriedly and left. Kakashi just stared after his departing figure, not knowing what to make of it.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was thinking. He knew if he had stayed longer, he'd end up breaking his promise to Sakura. Plus, he didn't want to meddle. It was their own problem- let them fix it.

Day of Sakura's Exam

Yet, in the end, Sasuke couldn't help himself. It was a week since that night and Sakura was leaving in an hour to take her test. Neither had spoken a word to each other since the party; the stubborn idiots refused to budge.

First he tried Sakura. "You should tell him…you might not get another chance." Sakura gave him a crappy look, assuming he meant that she would die. "He could fall for some bimbo in the next 2 weeks." Sasuke urged.

"You're right. I'm going to tell him…when I get back." she replied. Giving her up as a lost cause, he then tried Kakashi.

"It's now or never, man." he stated grimly.

"I'll take…never." Kakashi said. "I just want her to be happy."

"Okay." Sasuke answered, wishing he could tell him just how happy it would make her if only he told. He said his good-byes to Sakura. All her friends (even Ino) and family were there and had already said so. Now it was just her…and Kakashi.

"I have something important to tell you when I get back, okay? I'm coming back, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Sure. See you kid." he replied painfully. He had a feeling that she wasn't coming back…It was crazy, but it was there.

"See ya!" she waved, inwardly pissed that he had called her 'kid'. She didn't realize that he called _everyone_ kid…even his grandma! But she didn't let it show. She waved to everyone and left.

And that was the last that anyone saw of Haruno, Sakura…

THE END!

Just joking! 

'Scroll delivery? Easy!' Sakura thought as she began her mission. But she didn't know what the future held in store. If she had, maybe she would have told Kakashi she loved him. Maybe she would've forgone this mission…

But it was too late now…

Two weeks later, there was no sign of the pink-haired kunoichi. Everyone else had returned…save her. Her family and friends waited all day for her to come back. But she never came.

A week later, she was pronounced dead. There was a ceremony and the whole village showed up. Many cried. But only one stayed past sunset. Only one who wished he would have said something more. Only one who could have possibly stopped her. Only one…who had been in love.

Kakashi let a silent tear fall.

"I love you, Sakura." he whispered, throwing a cherry blossom on her grave…

"Hey." Kakashi heard a voice. It was Sasuke.

"She told me…she had something to tell me when she got back." Kakashi's voice was full of guilt and anguish. "'Said it was important."

"I know." Sasuke replied.

"Did she…" Kakashi couldn't finish. It was too painful. But Sasuke understood. Before he could nod and tell Kakashi part of what he wanted to hear, they heard another voice.

"Sasuke, you bastard! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

And suddenly, life was good again…

Sakura had evaded all her attackers and gotten the scroll delivered in record time. But on her way back, she overheard a plot to assassinate the Hokage and before she could hide, she was captured.

She had been in a dark, cold place for about a week. They fed her, kept her alive so she would tell some of Konohagakure's secrets. But she didn't, she wouldn't. And one day, they sent in a novice. And one day, she escaped.

Sakura raced pell-mill for the village, and upon her arrival, she informed the Hokage of the plan she'd heard. She also gave her a signed scroll saying she had completed her journey on time. Sakura was glad she had thought to ask for this.

Tsunade inducted her Jounin on the spot. When she was done, Sakura headed towards Kakashi's house, but couldn't find him. She looked everywhere she knew, but found him nowhere. That's when figured that everyone thought she was dead and headed towards the ninja cemetery. And there, she found her grave.

At that place, Sakura found what was assumed to be her death.

At that place, Sakura found what she knew to be her life…

"Sakura!" they shouted happily, (because she's back) fearfully, (because she was supposedly dead) and in unison. Sasuke ran towards her and glomped, yes, _glomped_ her. Kakashi hung back.

Sakura gave Sasuke a withering look. "I didn't tell him, I swear!" he apologized as she glared and cracked her knuckles. "Oh, would you look at the time…I've gotta go, uh…shave my legs. See ya!" he made the lame excuse and scampered off, but paused momentarily. "I'll go tell Naruto. Later guys!" he mentioned and took off before she could thank him.

Now Kakashi and Sakura were alone.

"I thought you were dead." he told her, his voice without emotion.

"Yeah, well…obviously." she replied, rolling her eyes at the grave and trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. She turned to him suddenly, her whole persona changing. "I told you I'd come back, didn't I? You have NO faith in me!" she ranted, resurrecting the line from the past.

"Are you even real?" he deadpanned, not wanting to get all worked up if she was just another dream. He had had plenty of them.

Sakura stepped closer to him; they were now mere inches away. "It's okay. Yes, I'm real, silly! You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever." He hugged her as if she'd be gone when he let go.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Shh, there's time for that later." she said, putting a finger to his lips. "I wanted to tell you…" she began, not knowing how to finish. Oh, it all comes so easily when you're locked up as a prisoner! But all her good speeches had flown away when she saw him. He was too distracting.

'Spit it out already, girl!' Inner-Sakura scolded.

"Yes?" he urged, smirking cockily for the first time in a long time.

"Godammit! Stop smirking!" she thundered. "It pisses me off!"

"But how do you know I am?" he quizzed, still lightly holding her at arms length, and wondering what she had wanted to tell him.

"Because I've stared at that face for a lifetime. I know when you are smirking, dammit!" she admitted, still peeved.

"Believe me Sakura, six years is not a lifetime. But that's beside the point. What were you going to say?" he inveigled.

"Well, I was going to say," she broke off, doing her trademark blush, "that I love you. But now…" she finished haughtily, still angry from his teasing her.

"Sakura." he called. She refused to look. " Look at me, Sakura. Because…I love you, too." She glanced up in amazement, and was startled to see him smiling gently at her. His _face_ smiling gently at her. His entire face! The mask was pulled down and gone!

"Sensei?" she inquired.

"Kakashi." he corrected.

"Kakashi." she reiterated, liking the feel of it as it rolled off her tongue. She was happy to say it aloud without the suffix. "I like that." she told him.

"And I like you. Now, come here." he replied, as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. They stayed that way for a few moments before breaking apart.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." he mumbled.

"Yes, I do, but still…you could give a girl a bit of warning!" she exclaimed.

"But it's so fun to leave you guessing." he said, smirking again.

"Well, at least now I know how to wipe that smirk off your face." she murmured smugly, as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back hungrily.

"Then I guess I'll have to do it more often." he retorted, laughing as she frowned and punched him on the shoulder, like she did so long ago.

They walked off from the falsetto grave and headed home, ready to start their new life together, and willing to sacrifice for the other's happiness.

"Since I'll be spending a lot of my time at your place, I think we should paint it pink."

Well, maybe not so much of the sacrifice part…

THE END!

Okay, first, let me say that although I don't really believe in OOC-ness, I know that I went a little overboard with Sasuke's shining moment (as I like to call it) with him caring so much about getting the two together. He had such a small part, I really couldn't help it! And also maybe a bit with Kakashi's emotions as well. But, you only live once, and well, I don't really know where the hell I'm going with that, so I'll move on.

I was relatively happy with the story, though I used the thesaurus a bunch, so that's why I sound really smart on some parts. That and I wrote parts of this fic at 3 and 4 in the morning…mostly the party and beyond.

Uh…I know it was sorta long for a one shot, but I'm not a big updater, so I figured you'd like all of it at once. If you don't believe me, I wrote part of a Harry Potter fic a year and a half ago and just now (like this past week) got around to updating it. Hehe, sorry, HP fans.

Next, let's see…I guess I'll just put my other ideas that I didn't think fit in the story. Oh, by the way, how was the ending? I revised it caz my 1st version bit balls. I'm not so good with the romance thingy…

Other story titles could have been:

Broken Promises

Forever Alone

Um…other ideas that didn't fit the fic:

Kakashi goes to the bar when he realizes Sakura's dead

He tells her he let her win their fight because he felt bad for her and she gets sad that her "love" would say such a thing (and pissed as well!)

"And hey, if all else fails, then I can use the Misokari to spy on Kakashi when he gets dressed." (Sakura speaking)

Things I didn't have in the fic:

her parents' jobs- I didn't feel like making something up, but I didn't want them to be ninja

an inscription on the Misokari scroll by Naruto or Hinata saying "I know you can do it, Sakura!"

I know I didn't harp on the exams, or Naruto and Sasuke individually, but they weren't main characters

the fact that Sakura is easily angered at smirks when they are directed at her, let's just say she's allergic from all those years she was made fun of becaz of her forehead

Other oddities:

I am not using spell check, so bare with the mistakes

Kakashi was weird and depressed becaz he thought he couldn't have her, so he gave up on her (until the end, that is)

kai means release in Japanese. I figured that since I used Japanese jutsus and Japanese suffixes that I'd might as well use the Japanese release of the jutsus

she wasn't unreasonably strong, was she? I believe that if someone has the right techniques, then strength is secondary

oh, sorry for my retarded sense of humor. I hope you didn't suffer too much.

if you don't know it, go listen to pat benatar's 'heartbreaker'. it's good. it's very good.

sorry for using some words too much, like thought, replied, asked, well, training, and the cusswords. I cuss a lot, so, it only came naturally

I think that's all, so I'm gonna go, caz it's 15 til 2am and I have a 10pm bedtime. I think one of my parents is up. bye! thanks for reading!


End file.
